Application of sleeves on cylinders located in a printing machine by means of a sleeving apparatus has been previously proposed, see the reference in the German Pat. No. 470,937. An opening is formed in the side wall of the machine, parallel to the axes of rotation of the respective cylinder, to provide access to the cylinder and to permit engagement with the auxiliary sleeving apparatus.
The referenced German Pat. No. 470,937 describes an auxiliary apparatus in which a carrier element, located in one of the sidewalls of the machine lifts the stub shaft of the respective cylinder. The carrier is located in the plane of the sidewall of the machine. The cylinder is suitably supported, and the sleeve is suitably supported parallel to the axis of rotation of the respective cylinder. This, then, permits application of the sleeve over the bearing of the cylinder. The arrangement is designed to be used with an intaglio cylinder. Thereafter, the support is again placed in position to locate the stub shaft bearing, and the auxiliary apparatus can be removed.
The referenced patent is specifically directed to re-sleeving an intaglio cylinder. As is well known, printing cylinders using intaglio printing system need not be shifted in position; they can be located in fixed axial positions in the sidewalls of the printing machine. The web on which printing is to be carried out is pressed by suitable rollers referred to as presser rollers against the intaglio cylinder for printing thereof, as well known.
Various types of printing machines require bearings which can be moved in their position in the sidewalls of the machine, for example, to permit selective application or engagement of a printing cylinder against other cylinders. In such arrangements, it is customary to provide an eccentric, in which the axial stub shaft is located. Arrangements to permit re-sleeving of cylinders which are located on adjustably positionable bearings is not known from the prior art.